The present invention relates to a method of preparing data for controlling the sequence of broadcasting. The present invention also relates to an apparatus for implementing said method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique of preparing broadcast sequence control data that comprises: detecting a marker for identifying the contents to be broadcast that is set on a broadcasting material and converting the detected marker to time-related data; feeding a broadcast sequence control unit with a command for the contents of to be broadcast that correspond to said time-related data; and editing broadcast sequence control data either manually or automatically based on said contents to be broadcast and the data indicating the time required to broadcast said contents.
The prior art method of preparing data for controlling the sequence of broadcasting comprises reading information on a broadcasting material such as a broadcasting telecine film or broadcasting video tape that is displayed on a broadcasting material editing unit which edits the broadcasting material, and preparing a broadcast sequence control data sheet (hereinafter simply referred to as a "Q sheet") by manually writing in the desired preview time of the broadcasting material of interest on the basis of the information read. The data on the Q sheet is entered into a broadcast sequence control unit such as a personal computer through manipulation of an input device such as a keyboard, thereby controlling the broadcasting system and the broadcast time.
As described above, the prior art method of preparing broadcast sequence control data comprises reading broadcasting material-related information, in particular, the time required to broadcast the broadcasting material, that is displayed on a broadcasting material editing unit; preparing a Q sheet by manually writing in the desired time of preview of the broadcasting material on the basis of the information read; and entering the data on the Q sheet into a broadcast sequence control unit such as a personal computer through manipulation of an input device such as a keyboard. This method, however, has had the problem that the operator might prepare an incorrect Q sheet by making a mistake in reading the information about the broadcasting material that is displayed on the broadcasting material editing unit and a broadcast accident might occur on account of such incorrect Q sheet.
A further problem is that since Q sheets are prepared manually, considerable time is expended in performing calculations on the sexagenary system.
The present invention has been accomplished in order to solve these problems of the prior art.